Insecure
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: While Hermione thinks about how her life has been wrong, it gets a lot worse when she is kidnapped once again by Bellatrix. But the question is why does she want Harmione and will Ron and Harry come to her rescue before its too late? Takes place a little while after Deathly Hollows Prt. 2 NOTE: IN THIS STORY RON/ HERMIONE AND HARRY/GINNY ARE NOT MARRIED YET WITH NO KIDS!
1. Insecure

She sat on a bench in the park. It was snowing yet she still took off her gloves to reveal the scars. She raised her coat's sleeve and stared at the words.

_MUD BLOOD_.

It was the one scar that wouldn't go away, from the day she was tortured by the horrid woman whose name she could not seem to forget. She realized she had forgotten to leave a note for Ron and Harry to tell them where she was. They were probably already looking for her, even though she didn't want to be found. She wanted to reflect on her life in peace, without them trying to cheer her up. It was sweet of them to try, but deep down she didn't believe anything they told her. All she wanted was to be a normal witch with parents who wouldn't be put in danger by her. She slid her sleeve down again and turned her head while she listened to the approaching footsteps coming her way. The wind blew her pin out of her hair and it began to swirl around her face. Her face, covered in scars much like her arms was blurred by a combination of the wind and her hair. She could feel a tear fall from her eye just as the footsteps came to a halt beside her.

"Hermione, are you alright? Ron and I have been looking everywhere for you." Harry said, moving up to stand right in front of her face. She turned her head; she didn't want them to see her cry. He beanie hat flew off in the wind, and she didn't even try to chase after it. Ron just watched the beanie fly off, and Harry tried to hold her gaze. She lowered her eyes.

"I'm fine, I just forgot to leave a note to you two." She said, just as another tear escaped her eye.

"You don't look fine," Ron said, sitting next to the shivering girl on the bench.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air." Hermione said, trying to ignore Ron and Harry's eyes on her. She knew they cared but she felt like they would never understand. They were never bullied for being the know it all half-blood.

"You wanted fresh air in a snow storm?" Harry said, making a small giggle escape her lips.

"Com'on let's just go back inside so we can talk." Ron said, picking up her hand in his.

"Please, I just want a few minutes alone. I'll meet you both later." She told them getting up and walking slowly in the opposite direction of the building behind her. Ron started to move after her but Harry stopped him noticing her take off her glove again to look at the scar. They turned away just before hearing Hermione scream at the top of her lungs. When they turned she was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Alone

They were terrified. One minute she stood, the next minute she was gone with the wind. They ran after her tracks and could not find her. She was gone and they had to find her.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed as the air escaped her lungs. Someone or something was choking her, and she didn't even know where she was anymore. She couldn't see or think, all she could do was feel her windpipes being crushed as she was crushed. She could hear a faint laughing and when the fog cleared around her she realized who the voice belonged to. It was Bellatrix. She still couldn't breathe and saw that she was being choked with a whip. She was dropped to the ground when the grip on her neck released. She was gasping for air as she backed up against a wall. Bellatrix stood in her black robe laughing at the sight of the young girl gasping for air. But she wasn't done yet. Just as Hermione had gained her breath back she was flung into a wall to the side of her. Her back felt warm as the blood trickled down her spine. She was dizzy but still took out her wand; this time poised for attack.

"You think you can defeat me dear? This time your friends aren't here to safe you!" She said whipping the wand out of Hermione's hands and into her own.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione managed to say through the pain.

"Your friend may have defeated the Dark Lord, but that doesn't mean you are free. It just means that there is more room at the top for those who worked for him!" She said letting out another evil laugh. Hermione tried to get up and realized her legs were pinned to the ground. Bellatrix had charmed her.

"So what, you kidnapped me just to tell me that you want to take over the world?" Hermione said.

"Of course not! I kidnapped you to do my dirty work. Legend has it that your pretty little face is smart with a wand?" She said questioningly.

"What do you mean by 'dirty work'?" Hermione asked, suddenly worried for her friends safety.

"Oh it's terribly simple my dear. I just want you to take down your little buddies and some other Death Eaters so it will be easier for me to get control, then of course I'll have to kill you." She said grinning. "Of course it would be easier to kill you now," She said, once again grabbing her neck with the whip causing Hermione to black out.

…

"We have to save Hermione! She could be anywhere by now!" Ron said, grabbing Harry by his coat collar.

"I know Ron, we will find her. We just have to figure out who would take her." Harry said, thinking about every enemy they had ever made.

"Wait a minute, who do we know who tortured Hermione both because she was a half-blood and because she had the Sword of Gryffindor in her purse? Bellatrix must have taken Hermione! She hated her," Ron said.

"You're right Ron! Let's go get our brooms; we need to find out where Bellatrix lives." Harry said, leading Ron from the park back to their apartment complexes. Soon they were ready to go and save their friend. The storm was still blazing outside and the wind had picked up from when she had first gone outside to speak to Hermione. It took them forever just to start off on their brooms. They could barely see in the sky through the fog. It didn't take them long however to find Bellatrix's hiding place. In the middle of the woods was a small home with windows boarded up. They were almost positive this was the place. They landed and went up to the door. They slid it open quite easily and went into the dark room. Using their wands they lit up the room and realized a trap door leading down to a basement of sorts. Harry went down first stopping when he could see inside. He saw Hermione's limp body hanging from the wall, her arms tied by steel wire. He could see the blood dripping down the wall behind her. He went back up to tell Ron the news. Ron was just about to run downstairs when Harry grabbed his arm. He knew they needed a plan before going down there to save her.


	3. Saviors

Hermione awoke to find herself hanging from the wall. She was light headed and could still feel the warm, thick liquid flowing down her back. If she didn't get some kind of medical attention soon, she was bleed to death despite Bellatrix's plan to use her as a weapon. Little did she know that upstairs her friends waited for the perfect moment to save her. She looked down at her arm and noticed a certain scar had been turned into a bloody scratch again. This time the words Mud-blood were bigger and brighter on her arm than ever before. She was just about to pass out again when Bellatrix caught her awake and whipped her cheek. That was all it took for Hermione to bring all attention to her captor.

"So sweetheart, had you thought about the offer yet?" She said going up to caress Hermione's cheek with the whip.

"I would never kill my friends for you. I don't care if you kill me now, just don't touch Harry and Ron!" Hermione spat at the woman. Upstairs the boys were listening to the conversation waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Oh I see, you want some power too right?" Bellatrix said flashing a smirk at the young girl who was now bleeding from her face too.

"It doesn't matter what you offer, I would never betray my friends! Just because I'm a half-blood doesn't make me any less of a witch then you," Hermione said, actually believing the words that she said. It was the first time since the last torturing that she had felt confidence in who she was.

"You dare say a MUDBLOOD like you is even half the nature of me?!" Bellatrix came up to her and bit into the flesh in Hermione's already bleeding arms.

"Ah!" Hermione screamed, making the boys above shiver for their friend. Enough was enough for them. They ran down the stairs, wands ready and took Bellatrix down. She was on the ground in shock in no time.

"This is the last time you hurt one of my best friends," Harry said, and he cast an enemy spell on her, killing her at last. She was gone and Harry was not ashamed of what he had done.

"Harry, Hermione's unconscious! She won't wake up!" Ron screamed, as he rushed to untie the steel wire on her hands. Harry rushed over and noticed that she was breathing very slowly. She was still losing blood when she was finally in Ron's arms.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Harry said trying to be as calm as possible. Ron laid her motionless body on the ground and Harry got magical ointment out of his pocket.

"Where'd you get that from?" Ron asked him.

"Hermione showed me where to buy it, in case of an emergency." Harry said, rubbing the ointment on her cheek and arms. Then they turned her over and rubbed her back with it. Everywhere he put the ointment the wound closed up and the bleeding ceased. In the next few seconds she looked good as new except for the old scars from previous fights.

"Is she going to wake up soon?" Ron asked, worry was clear in his eyes.

"Yeah, but we should get her back home so when she wakes up she won't be nervous." Harry said, though still having doubts because of his friend's severe injuries. He wanted to be strong for Ron, knowing that Hermione was his true love, but deep inside he was very worried that one of his best friends would die. He blamed himself. Just like how he blamed himself for Hermione being tortured the first time. He always put his friends and family in danger, even if he tried keeping them out of it. They were important to him, and because of that were a target for his enemies. Every time Hermione left outside to look at her scars and reflect, he wanted to tell her that her life being the way it was, was his fault. If she hadn't ever associated herself with him, Harry Potter, then she wouldn't have had to risk her life. She wouldn't have had to make her parents forget her. Now she's going to have to live with being tortured twice in one lifetime.


	4. Confidence

Ron and Harry got Hermione back home safely. Now they just waited for her to wake up. It was hours but finally she was awake. Harry and Ron let out sighs of relief as she picked herself up and sat on the bed wide eyed.

"Guys! You saved me!" Hermione yelled hugging them with glee. For someone who had just survived being tortured she was surprisingly energetic. The hugged back fiercely and let go so she could relax. She had the look of certain confidence that had never truly been there before. Ron saw this and reacted quickly.

"Does this mean you won't run away so often?" Ron inquired. She smiled at him sweetly.

"I don't know really. I would be a lot safer spending the days here and not out and about," She said. Harry walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm so happy we got to you in time," He told her.

"You always do," Hermione replied.

**A/N: I know it's a short and corny-ish ending but I lost interest. Either way I hope you guys enjoyed my first Harry Potter fanfic! :)**


End file.
